¡El camino Ninja de Kakashi!
by CherryBlossoms-Scarecrow
Summary: En esta historia verán a un Kakashi completamente agobiado y derrotado debido a los tormentos de su pasado, pero un pequeño percance lo hará recordar cual es su verdadero camino ninja! Se que mi resumen es muy malo pero lean o sentirán la furia del sennen goroshi!


**_{ACLARACIONES: Durante el pró_**_**logo se mostrara a Minato narrando parte de la historia en letras cursiva} **_

_**{Todos los maravillosos personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto}**_

**_¡El camino ninja de Kakashi!_**

**_Prólogo._**

_Ya ha pasado tiempo desde la muerte de Obito… Desde ese entonces prometí, no, juré que iba a protegerlos a ustedes dos aunque me costara la vida; aunque eso significara gastar mi último respiro, moriría en el intento, ¿lo recuerdas, Kakashi? pero no importa cuánto me esfuerce siempre termino llegando tarde. Irónico, ¿no? ¡El Rayo Amarillo de Konoha! ¡El Shinobi más veloz, incluso que el propio Raikage…! _

_Tch, la verdad es que ni siquiera puedo llegar a tiempo para proteger a mis más preciados alumnos, ¿de qué me sirve éste sobrenombre si no hago buen uso de él, eh? ¿Cómo podré convertirme en un gran Hokage cuando ni siquiera puedo proteger a las personas que tanto me importan…?_

—Minato… —la voz de Jiraiya lo sobresaltó, el rubio se giró en su dirección. Había estado tan ensimismado, perdiéndose en los trágicos recuerdos del pasado, que ni se percató de la presencia de aquel hombre canoso.

Jiraiya salió finalmente de entre la oscuridad y caminó hacia el claro del bosque donde la luna los iluminaba a ambos por completo. Había permanecido observando durante un buen rato, escondido tras las sombras de los árboles, como su preciado estudiante tenía clavada la mirada sobre aquella lápida, contemplando _esos_ dos nombres grabados en ella.

—Jiraiya-sensei… —Minato, al verlo, apretó los puños y enseguida agachó la mirada. Jiraiya acortó la distancia entre ambos al dar unos cuantos pasos hacia su estudiante.

—Recién me enteré, ¿hay alguna noticia?

Minato negó con la cabeza, aun manteniendo su mirada inclinada al suelo y los puños apretados, frunció el ceño.

—Kushina y un equipo de rastreo se están haciendo cargo, pero… no hay nada asegurado. ¿Crees que él…?

De pronto, el Sannin posó gentilmente su mano en la cabeza del rubio, sorprendiéndolo aún más. Aquel reconfortante gesto lo obligó a alzar de nuevo el rostro para mirarlo, curioso y confundido. Jiraiya le sonrió, y él, como si se tratara de un chiquillo a punto de estallar en llanto, se frotó de inmediato los ojos con el antebrazo.

—No debí dejarle ir, sensei. —Minato se revolvió el cabello con frustración luego de que finalmente dejó escapar un suspiro retenido en sus pulmones. — Incluso a pesar de haber ganado la Tercer Guerra Ninja siguen existiendo fuertes conflictos y confrontaciones entre Konoha e Iwagakure; además,... Kakashi aún estaba afectado por la muerte de Ri-

—No existen los niños en el mundo ninja, —lo interrumpió el Sannin peli-blanco— ¿no te lo había mencionado antes, Minato? Kakashi ya no es un crío ahora sino un Jounin hecho y derecho, y por más que hubieses preferido que él no fuera enviado a aquella misión, esa decisión no te correspondía a ti.

El rubio simplemente mostró una sonrisa amarga, y se doblegó ante las palabras de su sensei. Tenía razón. Como Jounin, Kakashi tenía que estar por su propia cuenta ahora.

— ¡Ya verás que todo va a estar bien, muchacho! —exclamó Jiraiya, revolviéndole el ya de por si desordenado cabello dorado que tenía mientras sonreía sin preocupación. Minato frunció el ceño de forma infantil, pero de igual forma sonrió levemente al sentirse contagiado por alegría y seguridad del hombre canoso.

_Gracias, Jiraiya-sensei..._

La sonrisa de Minato se amplió, como si de pronto todo aquel dolor y resentimiento hacia él mismo hubieran quedado atrás. La esperanza y la determinación crecieron de nuevo en él, vislumbrando un brillo característico en aquellos ojos azulados que hace unos segundos se encontraban opacos.

Así era Minato después de todo, pensó Jiraiya.

Extrañamente, un inusual frío comenzaba a reinar durante aquella noche. El viento sopló, acarreando consigo algunas hojas de los árboles y meciendo también el cabello de ambos shinobis. Jiraiya pudo sentirlo, un terrible escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal... ¿sería esto un mal presagio? Sacudió la cabeza. Había que dejar atrás cualquier pensamiento negativo.

—Minato. —Una mujer de cabello largo y pelirrojo sujeto en una coleta de cabello salió de entre la oscuridad, acompañada por un pequeño grupo de ninjas que se acercaron junto con ella hacia los dos; el aludido y Jiraiya se giraron hacia ella.

—¡Kushina!, ¿tienes alguna noticia de-? —el rubio calló de repente, la observó y después frunció el ceño, preocupado. No entendía porque ella tenía esa expresión en el rostro. En cambio Kushina desvió su mirada al no poder encarar a Minato directamente.

Y no hubo respuesta, nada más que un silencio sepulcral por parte de la Jinchuuriki del Kyuubi.

Poco a poco Minato lo comprendió, así es, el que calla otorga, por lo que tampoco hubo necesidad de articular ninguna otra palabra más entre ellos. La pelirroja simplemente agachó la mirada y negó con la cabeza. Minato logró adivinar lo que Kushina escondía bajo esa mirada que estaba clavada en el brillante protector que ella sostenía con fuerza entre sus manos, y temió lo peor.

—Este fue el único rastro que encontramos de Kakashi... —La Jinchuuriki se acercó y le entregó el protector en las manos. — No había nada más... lo siento, Minato.

Por unos instantes, el rubio observó incrédulo, su mente aún no procesaba la información recibida hace unos segundos, más bien, se rehusaba a aceptarlo. Jiraiya, por su parte, le miró con pesadumbre y todos los presentes guardaron silencio, no hacía falta ser un genio para saber de antemano la estrecha relación que Minato tenía con el joven Hatake.

Cuando ocurrió la muerte de Sakumo Hatake, el padre de Kakashi, Minato fue quien estuvo a su lado más que nadie, y a pesar de que el pequeño peli-plata, después de sufrir la completa humillación y deshonra. se rehusaba a relacionarse con cualquier persona, Minato era la única excepción. Con el paso del tiempo, un fuerte lazo se formó entre ambos. El Shinobi conocido como el Rayo Amarillo de Konoha se había encariñado de ese mocoso engreído.

Inconscientemente, las manos de Minato apretaron dicho protector con fuerza.

_Lo siento, Kakashi… te he defraudado una vez más como sensei. No pude llegar a tiempo para evitar la trágica muerte de Obito durante la Guerra, ni tampoco logré evitar que Rin muriera._

_Y ahora tú estás…_

_**{Eso ha sido todo, ¿que les ha parecido? Lamento haberlo hecho tan corto, pero el próximo capítulo sera mas largo que este! Me disculpo por la falta de acentos pero no entiendo por que rayos el teclado no me deja marcarlos ¬¬**__**En fin, se aceptan criticas constructivas. Oh, casi lo olvidaba... una aclaración antes de irme; en esta historia me estoy basando mas o menos un poco después de la muerte de Rin donde percibo que Kakashi debió tener como unos... 14 o 15 años, no estoy muy segura xD Un saludo desde México ¡gracias por haber leído! ¡Y arriba el KakaSaku(?)!} **_


End file.
